


it looks bigger from the inside

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Hakyeon builds things, Ikea things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon is building his new IKEA furniture when something goes terribly wrong





	it looks bigger from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

“Are you sure you don’t need help, hyung?” Hongbin said, coat in his hand, eyeing as Hakyeon emptied the box containing what, if everything went well, would be his new closet.

“Yeah, don’t worry, go enjoy the movie,” he said as he took the last pieces from the box and put them on the floor. “I can handle this myself.”

***

“Okay, so that’s done!” Hakyeon said to himself, tone triumphant, as he finished assembling the last of the bars inside. “See how I could do it, Hongbin,” he mumbled, putting the tools away in the darkness. The door of the closet had closed a while ago, making it necessary to use the little light included in his toolbox. Easier than stretching to keep the door open, he thought.

At least until he turned around to push the door and it wouldn’t move. 

The door with a lock that he had chosen in case he ever wanted to keep something safe. A door that was not possible to open from the inside because why would someone sit inside a closet? Except Jaehwan, of course.

He reached blindly for his phone only to realize that, oh, he had left it charging outside.

***

“He probably went to grab something to eat,” Jaehwan was saying, turning the TV on so he could resume his game where he had left it before.

“He left the light of the room on though,” Hongbin mused, not entirely convinced, “and look, he left his phone too? It’s weird.”

“Huh? His phone? That’s _is_ weird,” Jaehwan agreed, but didn’t move from his position on the couch.

It wasn’t until Hongbin looked closely around the room that he noticed the tiny light coming from inside the closet. He opened the doors before he could even think about it, and started to laugh.

“Hyung, come, you will never believe what I just found.”


End file.
